Next time when your sober!
by brotherlylove
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean are alone in a motel and they are really drunk? the after math is a little bit uncomfortable. Sam X Dean.. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Heres to life! It sucks and I want someone else's"

Sam and Dean were on there 6th drink, both pretty drunk by now, they hardly knew what they were talking about. But they weren't at a bar, they were sitting in their motel, with a bottle of champagne celebrating— well they kind of forgot the reason they were doing this. But it didn't seem to bother them.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Dean said crawling more forward to Sam with his face lit up with joy.

"oh , Pick me! Pick me! Sam was jumping up and down with his hand in the air. "Me, me, me!"

"I pick Sammy… Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you ever look in the mirror and wonder, gosh I AM hot!" . Dean said blushing a little.

"No, no, no… Dean I couldn't never match up to you so no need to get threatened.

Their conversation turned serious all of a sudden.

"Me? ME!? Come on Sam! Look". He pushed away the hair from in front of Sam's eyes and his hand stopped on the side of Sam's face. He could see a glint of something in Sam's eyes, he could see the sparkle and he just couldn't look away, it was like he was hypnotised. They both felt something, there was no denying that.

"Let me show you how beautiful you really are". Said Sam putting his hand over Dean's that still layed on the side of his face. He gently pushed Dean back on the bed, he lent over him and whispered in his ear.

" Do you wanna see?"

It was a low and husky voice, just enough for Dean to go crazy with want.

"Oh god yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dean tried to pull Sam closer to him. Sam was on top, but he wanted to feel more, he wanted Sam close. He started wriggling close to Sam

"tut tut tut, Are you forgetting something". Sam said pulling back. But not to far away, he could still feel Dean under him.

Dean was confused at the question, he had no idea what Sam was on about.

"Dean, tell me exactly you want"

"You—"

"No, Dean tell me what you want me to do" .

Sam eyes sparkled, with one look straight into them, Dean knew what he was hinting at. Sam was going to make him say it, or he would have anything at all. This was crazy and all to embarrassing for Dean, he wasn't going to say it.

When Sam almost saw the refusal in Dean's face he started grinding his hips against Dean's. Just as a reassurance, he knew that Dean wouldn't refuse now. He had to say it, no matter how it sounded.

Sam was driving Dean crazy, Dean exhaled sharply. And took a deep breath. This was it. If he wanted it, he was going to have to say it. One thing he knew about Sam was that he was stubborn and that was for certain.

_This is not fair, this is torture. Come on Sammy. Your driving me crazy. Oh my god this is going to be so embarrassing. When did he become such a control freak. Ok , Here goes. _

"Sam" He said firmly, "Fuck me!"

"Thats my boy!". He granted Dean to go further on. closer until they could feel the fricton. But that wasnt enough for Sam anyway. He was more, he wanted to be inside of Dean. He wriggled his way from under Dean and put a leg over Dean and slid over until he was right where he wanted to be. He slid half way in and stopped, Dean winced at the instrusion. So for a while they just stayed in that position. Dean rocked his hips back.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean moaned .

Sam went all the way, but slowly at first just incase he hurt Dean. When he heard Dean moaning for more he thrusted hard and Deeply into Dean. He grabbed Deans cock and pumped it into his own fist, in same time with his thrusting.

" fuck im going to come"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep on reviewing if you like it. **

The next morning came and so did their hangovers. Dean was the first one to wake up, he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

_oh fuck, what the hell did i do. Sam's sooo going to hate me. Oh my god this is so embarrasing... LIKE HELL this is Sammy we are talking, he'll be fine. _

He went back into the bedroom and he looked at the time, it was 10.16am. They must of being really tired. He went around the bed to Sams side and gently woke him up.

"Sammy, time to wake up"

"Yeh" and he turned around..

It was not the reaction Dean was expecting nor that was what he wanted.

Dean just went to the kitchen making breakfast for him self and Sam, this was the first time in ages that he had done this. He was making pan cakes with icecream considering the circumstances. Sam really woke up to the smell of their food.

"Dean, what did you burn?" He moaned as he got up.

"I am making breakfast" he said as he put the plates down on the table.

They both sat down eating their breakfast. In silence, neither of them knew what to say.

"It kind of taste good for burnt pancakes".

"Your funny" Dean had said the sarcasm in his voice. He knew they had to talk about things, so he started it off. "Sam" he put his hand over Sam's, Sam was shaking but he still kept his hand there. "We need to talk a-about last n-night".

"Dean, no... Not now. Im sorry" He moved his hand away and just left.

Dean knew there was no point in going after him, Sam could be a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be, so he just let Sam be alone and he just stayed in their room

----------------------------------------------------------------------late at night---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was asleep on his bed and he woke up to hear the smashing of things inside their room. He turned on the light and to his suprise was Sam knocking everything that was in his path, not on purpose though.

"Sammy, are you drunk?"

"Hehehe, Seems like it.." He pulled on Dean's arm. "Come on Dean, i know you want to"

"No"

Sam stopped in his tracks and saw Dean make his way to his own bed.

"Why?"

"Sam, im not a person that you can fuck every time your drunk! So why dont you make a decision are you only fucking around because your drunk OR ARE YOU DOING IT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO!"

"Dean --"

"NO, try --" tears were running down his face. "Try next time when your sober"


	4. To readers

To readers, im sorry but im am not going to coninue to write this story and all other stories i have already written. But for 2008 i am going to start new and fresh stories, obviously based on the same topic, of Sam and Dean. So once again im sorry and i hope you will read my other stories.

from brotherly love. 


	5. Chapter 4

Note: ive been thinking, i am going to continue writing these stories. So please review if you want more and if you like it.

-------the next day------

Sam woke up to an empty room, as he got up thoughts of last night rushed through his head.

"Sam, im not a person that you can fuck every time your drunk! So why dont you make a decision are you only fucking around because your drunk OR ARE YOU DOING IT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO!"

"Dean --"

"NO, try --" tears were running down his face. "Try next time when your sober"

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Oh fuck, what am i going to do?"

He got out of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom and he just realised that Dean wasnt sleeping and that there wasnt any note or anything from him. He went to get the car keys but it clicked to him that Dean would of brought them with him.

He quickly got changed and walked out trying to find Dean. The first guess was the bar, he asked the bartender if he had seen Dean and he identified him with a photo.

"I threw him out last night, he drank too much and he wasnt allowed anymore, so he decided to put up a fight"

"Where did you take him"

"I threw him in the alley right beside the bar, but i doubt he'd be there now"

Sam had heard enough he grabbed the guy by the collar and slammed him agaisnt the wall.

"You better pray for your sake that he is okay! What the fuck is your problem?!!"

Sam walked out of the bar and went to check in the alley. He didnt think that Dean would be there, but he thought to check just in case there was any clues to where he might be.

When he turned the corner, he could of just died on the spot, what he saw next he'd hope he'd never had to see again. There was Dean staring into space, with a black eye and various cuts around his body. There was a smashed bottle around him and it looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Dean?"

There was no response, he just sat there like Sam wasnt even there.

Sam moved in closer to touch him and Dean blocked his way. He looked at Sam with pain and coldness in his eyes.

He finally spoke, harsh but with no emotion. "No, you dont get to touch, you dont get any thing anymore...I loved you..."

Please Review! .. i hope you enjoyed. I look forward 2 your reviews and i look forward to writing some more. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Recap:

He finally spoke, harsh but with no emotion. "No, you dont get to touch, you dont get any thing anymore...I loved you..."

Now:

"Dean, Dean... im sorry, i just didnt mean it like that... i do , i really do love you".

"Yeh sure you do... You know what im just tired, pathetic little me thought we could of ever being something, pathetic little me wanted more".

"Dean your not pathetic, i do want more, Dean i want you".

"SAM! i just want to go home, i want to have some rest and then talk to me, cause right now i dont want to hear your crap!".

Sam was kind of hurt by these words, but deep down he knew he deserved it. "Ok fine".

They got up and walked painfully back to the hotel. As soon as they got there Dean headed straight for the bed, and just fell on top of it. And fell right to sleep, it just proved how tired he was.

Sam just made his way to his own bed, not really tired but he was overcome with such guilt, he wasnt able to sleep the night. But finally morning did come and he knew he'd rather talk to Dean sooner than later.

"So Dean how do you feel?"

"Like SHIT! this certain SOMEONE doesnt know what he wants, so he is just fucking with me in the mean time".

"Dean, i did not fuck with you, well... i fucked you but im not playing with you".

"Fucked me? That just makes me feel alot better, Sam this is no time to be a smart ass".

"Dean i had alot to drink, quite frankly i was kind of embarassed in the morning".

"See? thats where your wrong, the time to get embarassed would of been in the middle of what you would call the "Fucking". Hello! i was scared to, did you see me do that, i dont think so". 

"Dean, can you honeslty look me in the eye and tell me you dont love me?"

"No, i cant, and i swear Sam i wish i could hate you after what you did, but i cant, i can never hate you. And thats what is killing me".

Sam made he way to Dean and cupped his face, he expected Dean to push him away but Dean didnt, he sat there and looked up at Sam.

"Dean, i really want this to work... I love you and if you dont believe me then..."

He leaned in and kissed Dean softly, Dean resisted to kiss him back for a while but then gave into temptation.

"You sure" Dean managed to get out.

"Positive" And Sam push him down on the bed and towered over him, ready to make his next move.

PLease Review this chapter. Lots of love... 


	7. Chapter 6

-  
sorry i took a long time to get this up, hope you'll still read it --

recap:

"Dean, i really want this to work... I love you and if you dont believe me then..."

He leaned in and kissed Dean softly, Dean resisted to kiss him back for a while but then gave into temptation.

"You sure" Dean managed to get out.

"Positive" And Sam push him down on the bed and towered over him, ready to make his next move.he

The present:

"Ummm, sam?"

Sam immediently stopped what he was doing, or what he was gonna do. "Yer Dean?"

"Do you really think that it is easy to get me in the sack?"... Dean didnt wait for Sam's response he just overtook him.

"Your real funny, what did you think was going to happen? ... i'll give into temptation and sleep with you tonight... well just to tell you, you gotta start begging bitch... im not that easy".

Somehow Dean found this amusing and he plastered a big grin on his face.

"Jerk". Sam said nodding as he got off Dean. "For you doing this, i am not giving in"

"Oh you are gonna" (laughs) "I am just too irresitable... how about we make a bet, i'll bet you that you are going to give in first."

"Your on"

After what seemed like a long day, they just lay down and went to rest.. hopefully tommorow would be better.

--in the morning--

Sam woke up to a empty bed, but the sound of the shower going. Thats great! he is going to waste all the hot water, sam thought.

"Oh the princess is finally up" . Dean walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he went to find some clothes he left in his back far over letting sam enjoy the view... Sam got fed up and left the room. Dean found some clothes to wear but he thought it would b more fun to wear Sam's clothes. He took them quickly and sneaked back into the bathroom.

"Hurry up Dean i need to go"

"Yeh yeh". Dean quickly put on Sam's jeans and rolled them up so they were fitted for his height. Just as Dean opened the door Sam went to as well and Sam met a sight before him that made him blush.

"Dean are you serious? What am i going to wear?"

"Well.. there is always my clothes"

"Dean NO!, how am i gonna fit in your clothes, your shorter than me".

"Dont complain, i'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes".

Then Dean went to get in the car positioned himself, he was so going to enjoy this.

-- ten minutes later--

Sam is walking to the car with Dean's clothes, since the legs were to short he rolled them up like 3 quarter jeans, but the top fit him fine.

Dean was cracking up in the car watching his brother wearing a pissed of look..

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Now it was time for sam to tease Dean, "Just wait" He thought to himself. He had breakfast planned with a whole new layer of yumminess.

--

Did you like this chapter? Tell me what you thought... 


End file.
